khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Garforge
Name: Garforge "Gar" Temblin Other Name(s): Gar Title: Oblivion Lord, The Naught King, Harbinger of Nothing Age: Eons old Race: Meta-Essence Forge Homeworld: The Garden Appearance:' ' Garforge stands a binding and solidified height of five feet and nine inches. He is not limited to just one form, but often appears the most often as a human like shape. A rather buffed out torso, upperbody of which is godlike Adonis of masculine flare. Harboring twin teal colored eyes that rest in both of his stalks. His hair is tricky because its seen as a faint and ashed black that will at times stoop to a transient white that looks almost neon. An orange scarf is usually what he wears to conceal his face for some reason, usually forseen as his serious and often monotone and merciless stature. A black shirt, with the ying and yang symbol at the very center. The shirt is short, and tucked by his matching bottoms, fastened by a belt. He's barefoot and therefore has no shoes. Going over his accessories, Garforge does wear what is now Ramierun and Loviembre on the right and left wrist, twin solid golden bracelets. Abilities : Garforge has but one ability and it is and embodies what isn't and isn't limited just that concept and notion alone for he is this very thing. It is Oblivion, that which ceases as the devoid and defies the aspects of physics and does not submit to the laws of matter and energy being that which is or is spawned from it be either or then tethers itself to its interpersonal write to exist which is when these laws take hold. Garforge acts mainly as an absorber and the reconstitution of essences, fluxes, and alien forces as a whole. He is can channel, manipulate, store, and generate forces to spawn from the infinite expanse of oblivion. Should there be nowhere to draw from in this event he is severed, he manipulates himself, yet only as a last resort. Albatross ~ Garforge's final form that he assumes. Disparaging everything from his entity and unites himself with Oblivion. Becoming a complete sentient and self-sustaining embodiment of the realm he's spawned from. Armaments; Ramierun&'Loviembre' ~ Known as the forever never twins deemed a fitting analogy by Altoforge between himself and Galforge. They serve as Garforge's rightful and just weapons. Twin bracelets of golden color, about five inches thick, they're weight is that of two cinder-blocks one for each hand. Their symbolism copes for shape and form, ebbing their spacial and time brandishes to generate and breakdown, or the mere push and pull of essence itself. Reflecting back, they can also manipulate themselves into any other kind of armament desired. These twin weapons are used primarily as an innate defense, able to trace and act automatically in the hands of their true master (Garforge), to avoid fatal damage, the remove him from the plane, back to Oblivion, rebuild him, then place him back as though time paused the moment of impact. His bracelets also serve as limiters, locks, and seals to contain his rawest form, Albatross. When he shatters or releases the bracelets, he unleashes this form and carries the properties of the bracelets with him to his heightened state. Noctiverus ~ His fail safe among all things. His personal oblivion kept tightly around his neck as a ellipse which is a tiny and compact Orsa all its own. Created and spawned from naught, is no larger than that of a golf ball. Harboring a very much finite space yet capable of expanding on a whim. Off the notion of DMC's book, Noctiverus is semi-self sustaining and cannot be touched by outside forces on an ill-influenced essence based level, its triggered by will alone and responds two only two known. The fail safe is triggered when his very non-existence itself is triggered, quickly intaking himself into the space and the ellipse itself becomes forever small. Within this space Garforge rebuilds himself and resumes on the plane presented by Orsa. Historical Outlook: Probably never gonna finish this. . .